Stress Amanda Style
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda awakens upset and her day doesn't seem to go well no matter what happens. An AU look as I venture into a day that everyone at one time or another has had. Set At the end of Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Stress Amanda Style

Chapter 1

Amanda woke that morning with her fists clenched so tightly that her hands had become numb and she had to shake them alive again!

Not to mention the weeping that accompanied it! Where was this all coming from?! She pondered it as she made her way to the shower and began her morning routine.

A little while later she came out of her room and went to get the boys but Dotty had gotten them up and they were downstairs eating breakfast when she came into the kitchen and kissed her mother.

"Morning, Mother. Morning, boys," she said as she went to get her coffee.

Phillip said, "I can't wait until we go to that museum today, Mom! They said they have new stuff on dinosaurs! It sounds awsome!"

Jamie sighed. "Wish my class was doing that. All we're doing is watching movies in gym class.."

Amanda pulled her mother aside and whispered, "Was I supposed to talk to the boys about-?!"

Dotty shook her head and whispered back, "No, dear. Joe had that talk with them the last time he was here, remember? Are you all right? You look a little down."

Amanda looked at her watch and said, "Oops! Gotta go. Can I have kisses from my two favorite guys?"

Just then, the school bus was honking and the boys flew out the door with their books shouting goodbyes and left.

Dotty looked at Amanda and shook her head. "Honey, they'll be home this afternoon! Don't fret so."

Amanda shrugged, "What? I'm fine." Looking at her watch again, she said, "But I may be late if I don't leave now- bye, Mother."

Kissing her, she got her purse and keys and left. She was getting off her exit to go into D.C. when she got a flat! Pulling off the road, she got out and went to the back of the car to get the spare and the tools she needed, but they were gone!

"Damn! What happened to them?!" She emptied out countless sports things that the boys had left in the car, but still no auto necessities!

Putting back everything, she slammed the back of the stationwagon and grabbed her purse and keys and locked up the car. Only thing left to do was to walk to a gas station and get some help-only it was at least a mile from where she was!

Sighing, she began her journey and suddenly a downpour occurred! She groaned! Of course she left the umbrella back at the car! Going back quickly, she went to the glove compartment and found nothing!

She screamed, "Are you kidding me right now?! Of all the stupid assinine-!"

A car showed up as she was lamenting her fate! The man exclaimed, "Need some help, m'aam? "

Amanda yelled because the rain was so loud! "Yes, please! Can you bring me to that gas station? My tire blew and I don't have my spare! "

The man rolled his eyes but nodded and opened the passenger door for her as she locked up her car once more and got in.

As he drove, she said, "I'm sorry. I usually have things in my car, but I guess my family took them out for some reason. They're always doing things like that and not telling me. Once, the boys put in some cleats and their red uniforms in the washer when I already had a white tablecloth in and they broke the washer and ruined my tablecloth. Do you have children? "

The man pulled into the gas station and simply said, "Talk to Pete. He'll fix you right up. Good luck, lady. And by the way, if I had kids like that, they'd be dead by now! I wouldn't put up with that crap! Know what I mean?!"

Amanda was stunned as she got out and the man peeled out! What an awful thing to say! Shaking her head, she made her way to the garage where a few men were huddled under some cars and she yelled out because of the noise, "Is Pete here?!"

A big lumbering man came out from underneath a car just a few feet from her. Getting up, he said, "I'm Pete, lady. Whad'ya want? "

Amanda quickly told her tale of her flat and he groaned and called out to one of his guys, "Hey, Tony! Get over here! "

Tony came over and he seemed more caring until Pete mentioned the flat and then he said, "Geez, lady! What is it with you broads not having a spare when you need one? I've got five cars I'm workin' on ahead of you! I can't be going out now! Why can't your hubby do that? "

Amanda shook her head and sighed. This wasn't going to be a good day after all! She said to Pete, "May I use a phone to call a cab? I'm late for work. "

Pete groaned, "Women! Okay, use the one in my office there. And leave a dime, would'ja? Gotta get paid somehow for my time!"

Amanda shook her head sadly as she went in and called a cab. They told her because of the weather, it would be at least an hour until someone could get her! She told them the address, and hung up and then called the Agency to let them know.

Mrs. Marston talked to her and said, "You're kidding? Well, they're all wondering right now where you are. Let me connect you with Mr. Melrose.."

When he got on, Amanda said, "I'm so sorry sir, but everything seemed to happen at once."

As she went on about her morning, Billy handed the phone to Lee saying, "She's your problem. Go get her!"

Lee put the phone to his ear and then heard sobbing! Then he heard a man yelling, "C'mon, lady! Don't do that! You're gettin' my papers all wet!" Lee then yelled into the phone saying, "Amanda! Amanda! Calm down ! Put that guy on the phone! "

The man got on and Lee said, "She's a friend of mine. Tell me the address and I'll be there. And did you upset her?!

It was Pete on the line." No, mister! She was on my phone talkin' and all of a sudden, just started blubberin' like a baby! How do you shut her off?!"

Lee sighed. It wasn't like Amanda at all! "Tell her to go wash her face and then get her some coffee and tell her Lee will be there soon. Thanks! "

Hanging up, he sighed and Billy said, "What the hell is going on?! Is Amanda okay?"

Lee groaned and left saying, "Not by a long shot! "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Stress Amanda Style

Chapter Two

Lee pulled into the gas station as the rain was just letting up. Getting out of the car, he went into the garage area.

Tony saw him and said, "Can I help you? "

Lee said, "Yeah, my friend Mrs. King is here. I came to pick her up? "

Tony shook his head and then Pete said, "Ohh, the one blubbering in the can? Yeah, I'll haul her outta there-."

Lee stopped him. "Uh, no thanks. I'll just get her myself."

Finding where the bathroom was he got to the door and heard crying. Great, he thought as he knocked. "Amanda? It's me. C'mon out now. "

She whimpered, "N-No! I'm a mess, and I've made a mess of everything today! Go away and leave me alone! "

Lee suddenly heard silence as the men had stopped their work and came over slowly to listen!

Lee sighed. "Amanda, the day has barely started. How could you have already ruined it? "

Then Lee heard between sobs about her waking up the way she did and then not getting goodbye kisses from her boys and then her tale of the flat!

Pete came up to Lee and said, "You didn't bring flowers? Geez, it goes a lot better with them. "

Tony said nodding, "Yeah. He and his old lady have great makeup sex when he gets her-"

Pete glared at Tony! "Knock it off and all of ya get back to work now! "

They walked away and Pete shrugged at Lee. "Sorry, mac. You know how it is..."

Pete left Lee and Lee shook his head. Knocking again he said in a curt tone, "Amanda, come out of there now, or I come in after you! Which is it?!"

Amanda came out slowly and sniffed. "Okay, okay! You don't have to get huffy! Let's go!"

Lee stood there and Amanda said, "What? "

Lee gestured toward Pete and Amanda sighed and said, "Thanks for trying to help and I'm sorry about getting in your way and getting upset..."

Wallking to the car with Lee Amanda said, "Makeup sex? He thinks you and I are going to-?!"

Lee growled! "Of course not! He was talking about his wife! Tony said-aw, geez, forget it! Just get in the damn car already so we can get back to work!"

On the way, Amanda said, "What about my car though? I still need a new tire put on. "

Lee's anger was coming to the surface again. "Okay. Where did you leave it? "

Amanda told him the exit number and Lee got on his car phone and dialed Leatherneck. "Hey, it's Scarecrow. I need a favor..."

Hanging up, Lee looked at her and shook his head and looked at her again.

Amanda looked at him and said, "What? You never had a bad day? I've been with you countless times when that's happened, buster!"

Lee chuckled angrily, "Well, that's usually because you're the instigator! But you happened to start your bad day and drag everyone down with you this time! What's wrong? "

Amanda looked away and sniffed. "Nothing. It's not your problem, so don't worry about it. "

Lee sighed. His day was getting better by leaps and bounds! He got on his phone and dialed Billy's extension. "Yeah, it's me. Amanda's with me and we're taking the afternoon off...Why? Because she's not fit for work and neither am I right now! We'll see you tomorrow. "

Without waiting for a response, he hung up. Amanda said, "Why did you do that? I can work. I mean I'm upset, but I can manage-."

Lee drove into Georgetown and pulled into his apartment complex and parked. Amanda said as they got out, "What are we doing here? "

Lee said, "I know exactly what you need. When was the last time you went to the gym? "

Amanda shrugged. "I do that exercise program off the TV every morning. Well, when I can anyway. Why? "

Lee said, "Because the TV program is like a warmup for the day. It's not really a workout per say. Anyway, we're going to the gym to work through some frustrations that I think you may have had lately. Judging by your mood today that is. So, are you up for it? I came by here to pick up my clothes and then we'll swing by your place to do the same."

Amanda shook her head as she followed him to the elevator on the way to his place. "I don't see how that's gonna help. I probably just need some time off. I've been tired lately and-."

Lee put up a hand. "Save it. Trust me. A few rounds with the old punching bag and you'll feel better, okay? "

Amanda slowly nodded and within an hour they were at the Athletic Club where Lee got her to join and she said, "Lee. I can't afford this place. What are you thinking? "

Lee smiled as they made their way to the locker rooms. "Special rates for friends. Hurry up and change and I'll meet you in the gym."

When she changed and got to the gym, Lee was standing near the punching bag. Amanda said, "You start there and I'll go to the bikes-."

Lee shook his head, "Uh-uh! You need to start here by walloping the hell out of this thing. C'mon, let's go."

Amanda said, "I-I don't have gloves-. "

Lee held out a pair and crooked his finger at her. "Got you a pair. I don't know what you're afraid of here. It's just a bag of sawdust and other crap. Believe me, it weighs a ton, but it does help when you're upset. I use it a lot myself."

Amanda swallowed hard. "Yeah, you pretend you're letting me have it, right? "

Lee genuinely looked hurt! "H-Hey, c'mon! All right, so I get a little mad sometimes but I'd never hit you! You believe me, right? "

Amanda nodded and shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately." She went in front of the bag and Lee helped her put on the gloves and she said, "What do I do here? "

Lee smiled. "Think of something that's been really gnawing at you and let the bag have it. Here, I'll hold the bag from the opposite side. Otherwise, the bag'll knock you clear to the ground, okay? "

Amanda nodded and she started with a few moves and Lee said, "Do it harder! Don't be afraid to let go now!"

She worked harder at it and Lee said, "Good girl! Starting to feel better now? "

Amanda panted saying, "Yeah, but what about kicks? Can I do that too? "

Lee said, "Go for it! "

Just then, a friend of Lee's came in and said, "Hey, Lee! Wanna grab some weights when you're done there? "

As Lee looked over at the friend, Amanda's foot came up to the bag and with one swift kick sent Lee sprawling to the ground! "OOF!"

Amanda immediately rushed to his side along with the friend! She helped him to sit up away from the bag. "I'm so sorry, Lee! Are you all right?"

Lee coughed and wheezed and nodded saying, "Just knocked the w-wind outta me- I'm okay."

His friend chuckled and patted Lee's shoulder. "Sorry, pal." Looking at Amanda, the friend stuck out his hand. "Charlie Watts. Nice to meet you. "

Amanda sheepishly smiled and shook the man's hand. "Amanda King. We uh, work together at IFF. Nice to meet you. "

Then Charlie and Amanda helped Lee up and Charlie said, "I think he's had it for today. Have you had lunch yet? I was just gonna go grab something. "

Lee swallowed hard and coughed again and shook his head. "N-No thanks, Charlie. I was helping her work out and-. "

Amanda said, "Lee, I think we should take a break from this. Thank you for making me feel better. I think I'll be okay now."

But Lee knew better. He'd talk to her later about it. "Suit yourself. Okay, Charlie. I guess we will have that lunch with you after all. We just gotta change. "

Charlie said, "Great. I'll get us a table and get our drinks. Amanda, what can I get you? "

Lee and Amanda both said, "Iced tea." They both chuckled uncomfortably and Charlie nodded and left.

As Amanda walked with Lee back to the locker rooms she said, "I really am sorry, Lee. I guess I don't know my own strength. "

Lee shook his head and said, "Amanda, stop please? I told you. I just got winded. I'm okay. Now let's go change, huh? "

Amanda nodded and went to the women's area and as Lee watched her go he was concerned. Something was eating at her all right but he was determined to find out what it was and soon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Stress Amanda Style

Chapter Three

Lunch with Charlie went well and afterwards Amanda excused herself to go to the ladies room while Lee and Charlie chatted at the bar.

Charlie said, "I like her, Lee. She's a keeper-."

Lee chuckled. "W-Wait, hold on. She and I are just friends. Don't get crazy now."

Charlie said, "What? You really can't see yourself with someone like her? Why the hell not? "

Lee was getting uncomfortable. "I-I dunno. I guess I never thought about it."

Charlie shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me?! It never entered your mind about someday-?"

Lee shook his head saying, "Uh, no. Definitely not. Remember, I'm a loner for a reason, pal."

As Amanda was coming out of the ladies room, she heard Charlie say this, "Ohh. I get it now! You're afraid of going in the "ball and chain" area, huh? Well, with someone like Amanda, that wouldn't be so bad..."

Amanda hung back near the wall to listen. They weren't aware she had just come out.

Lee said, "It wouldn't work because she's been in that area already. She's divorced, she's a mother with two boys, a house and a mother living with her. Yeah, great ready-made setup there- but not for this guy. Trust me. No, when I want to go on a trip, I can just pack up and go. None of this checking with family to see if they want to go, and fixing schedules. Nah, the only person I check with is me on anything! Besides, what about that girl you saw last month? Carol? Connie?"

Charlie laughed and groaned! "Ohh- don't remind me! Crystal! "

Lee chuckled, "Yeah! She was nice. What happened?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, she was nice until she wanted to fix my place up a little. Man, you remember that nice setup I had in my living room? The big TV I had for the game nights? "

Lee groaned, "Don't tell me-."

Charlie said, "Remember when I went to Toronto to do that sales pitch for that ad deal I had? Well, I came home and had to check in with the boss on the deal, and my secretary says that Crystal called and said she had a surprise for me. So, here I am thinking we'll get reaquainted, go out for a nice dinner and then later go back to my place..."

Lee said, "And? "

Charlie said," The surprise was on at my place! The secretary said Crystal was there and to knock when I came home. So I get there, and she blindfolds me and I'm thinking we're gonna get something going soon! She brings me in, whips off the blindfold and you shoulda seen her face! Lit up like a Christmas tree! She said, "Surprise! Do you like it?! It's so cozy now and comfortable, and-" And I cut her off saying, "It's crap! What the hell happened to my stuff? She said, "You don't need a big TV for when we watch movies and want to stay in sometimes, do ya? " Lee, I ended it right there! I couldn't believe her gall! I mean, I just..."

Charlie sighed and said, "Lee, I'm sorry. Here I was talking about Amanda to you and Crystal may have been just like her! What was I thinking? "

Just then, Charlie glanced in Amanda's direction and realized she'd heard more than part of their discussion as he saw her coming! He cleared his throat and nudged Lee saying," Ohh boy, this is where I leave."

Lee soon knew what Charlie meant as he saw Amanda's face. It was not going to be a good car ride! Lee said, "You ready to go? "

Amanda smiled at Charlie. "Yeah. Nice to meet you Charlie."

Charlie looked at Lee and said shaking his hand, "Yeah, see ya around. I'll call you next week for the ball game, Lee."

Charlie left and Lee said,"You okay?"

Amanda led him out of the restaurant, and they got in his car and she said, "Sure. Let's go..."

Lee thought now would be a perfect time to find out what caused her day to go south! He took them back to his place and when he parked Amanda said,"Why are we back here? I thought you'd be bringing me home?"

Lee said, "I will. But I thought maybe we could talk first. Alone. "

They got out and got up to his place and he let her in and said, "Would you like a drink? "

Amanda sat on the couch and said, "No. I'm fine."

Lee sat down next to her and said slowly, "Okay. You told me you woke up this morning with your fists clenched and you were crying. Do you remember why that happened? "

Amanda sighed. " When did you get your degree in psychology Lee? I don't remember you having a degree in it? "

Lee said, "C'mon Amanda! I just wanna help here all right? "

Amanda got up from the couch and went to look out the window and said softly, "Do you ever get scared, Lee? I mean so scared you don't know what to do about it? "

Lee swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, but there are techniques on the job I use to try to combat the feeling. Why? "

Amanda waved her hand and shook her head. "I'm not asking you to tell me what scares you, but lately I've had this dream that seems so real. I'm on this mountain in the Alps, and suddenly, there's an avalanche and I'm swept away, and I'm gone and nothing I do gets me back to you-to my family, to everything I've ever known."

She began to rock herself back and forth as tears came to her eyes and she let them fall and gulped saying, "I-I know it's silly and you don't like displays like this, but I can't help it! There's a new world I'm trying to get used to with the Agency, and then the world I actually know-where my family's safe and there's crime and violence, but nothing like what you're used to! How do you not get swallowed up from that?! How do you exist?! "

Lee came slowly over to her and folded her gently in his arms and said softly, "My god! Why didn't you tell me any of this before? I woulda helped you! When did this start anyway? "

Amanda said between sobs,"W-Well, when we-we were tr-trying to f-find Em-Emily and Arianna d-died! I-I th-thought I wa-was okay, b-but I g-guess n-not! I'm so sorry!"

Lee soothed her and rubbed her back in slow circles. "Shh.. it's okay. You're safe, and we just gotta do what we can to stay that way. There are no guarantees with this job, but so far so good, right? "

Amanda calmed down finally and Lee brought her to the couch and she got a tissue and blew her nose and wiped her eyes and said, "Could you see me having this talk with my mother? "

Lee whistled, "No! Thank god you decided to tell me about it. " He held her again and he said, "Feeling better? "

Amanda sighed and nodded saying, "Yeah, thanks." Then she looked at him and said, "Now about what you and Charlie were talking about..."

The End


End file.
